Dream or Reality?
by Phantomhive Demonic Maid- HON
Summary: Gaby and Darcy are best friends and they love the show Black Butler. After school, Darcy stays over at Gaby's house and they both stay up all night watching the second Season, but before they went to bed they each made a wish. Sometimes you have to be careful what you wish for becuase sometimes you just might get it.
1. Chapter 1

Dream or Reality?

**So, hey guys, give me a break when you read this it's my first fan fiction and it might not be that good so please no rude comments. XD And I do not own Kuroshitsuji all the rights go to Yana Toboso.**

NO ONE'S P.O.V

The sun was shining and the birds were singing. A little light shined to the slightly open curtains. And very fast asleep girl was about to get a call she knew she would get,

Gabriela was sound asleep in her bed, nothing could wake her up until…..

'RIIIIIIIIIIIING'

''Hello, good morning sleepy head'' Darcy said in her usual happy toned voice.

''Uhhh, what''. She said in an annoyed voice, looking over and seeing that her friend Darcy woke her up at 4:00 in the morning.

''Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning''

*Sighs*What you called me at 4:00 in the morning for something didn't you''.

''Yeesh bite me, anyway today is the day that we were going to watch our favorite show Black Butler''.

''Really''

''Ya so hurry up and get ready for school I'll be there in an hour that should be enough time''. said Darcy

''Ok I'll see you in an hour'' Gaby said still sleepy.

''Bye Mrs. Michaelis tell your husband I said hi'' Darcy said with a smirk on her face.

''Shut up Mrs. Faustus''

''oh why thank you, he can screw me anytime''.

''Bye Darcy''

Gabriela hung up and got out of bed, took a shower, brushed, her teeth, combed her hair, got changed, did her bed, and went down stairs for breakfast.

''GOOD MORNING GRUNCLE STAN''!

''Good morning door muchkin did you sleep well''? Gruncle Stan messing up her hair.

''yup did you '' she said while fixing her hair again.

''Sure did''

''so what's for breakfast''?

''Oh fiddle sticks''

''What''

''I forgot to get groceries''

''Ohh, ok then I'll just eat an apple, no biggie''

''Are you sure''

''ya''

''Alright get to school safe'' Gruncle Stan said grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

''Bye Gruncle Stan''

''Bye door munchkin''

After he left Gaby grabbed an apple and got all her stuff ready for school .

''KNOCK KNOCK''

While eating her apple she opened her door and it was her friend Darcy with a giant smirk on her face.

''Hey Darcy'' said Gaby all cheery.

''So you finally ate breakfast or in this case an apple.'' said Darcy

''yup''

''No wonder you're all cheery, cause you didn't sound like that in the morning''.

''So(chews then swallows) what's with the big grin on your face'' Gaby said very suspicious because when anyone of them has an evil plan you should start running for your dear life.

''I'll tell you on the way to school''

''Ok then let's go''. Gaby threw away her apple away, got her stuff and headed out for the door. Once they were out Gaby locked the door and they started walking to school.

''So what is it that you wanted to tell me'' Gaby asked curiously.

''ok, Ready''

''for what''

''Black Butler season 2 just came out''.

''What for real''

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh''. Darcy and Gaby screamed at the same time.

''What''

''I know right''

''Why are you guys screaming'' said Gaby's and Darcy's friend Destinee.

''Oh hey Destinee'' said Darcy

''What's up Destinee'' said Gaby

''So what's with all the screaming'' said Destinee

''Nothing'' said Darcy.

''Nothing'' said Gaby.

''Hey, when were we at school''. Said Darcy.

Said Gaby and Darcy looking around and not realizing they were already at school.

''Anyway, has anybody seen Sandra. I haven't seen her''. Said Destinee.

'' She's Probably got to be in one of her classes'' said Gaby

''Ya, you know how she likes to be the first one in her class''. Said Darcy

''Ya'' said Destinee..

'RING RING'

''Well it's time to get to class Gaby'' said Destinee… .

''Ya lets go Destinee'' said Gaby.. ..

''Bye kitten'' said Darcy. Gaby death glared at Darcy.

''Shut uuuuuup'' said Gaby really pissed.

''don't pay attention to her let's go''. Said Destinee and grabbed Gaby's hand and hurried to their classes.

Gaby entered her Home Ec class and saw her best friend Genji.

''Hi Genji''! said Gaby so loud that even the teacher heard.

''Hi kitten'' said Genji with a smirk on his face.

''Not you too'' Gaby whined

''Come here''. Genji said with open arms and Gaby jumped into them. They stayed like that for a while until the teacher told them to sit down. They sat together on their classwork the teacher gave them.

''Hey … Gaby''? Genji said whispering because he didn't want to get in trouble.

''Ya'' Gaby whispered too.

''Can we hang out at lunch just the two of us I need to tell you something''

''Sure''

''Really''

''Ya''

''Thanks''

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes until lunch came.

''Genji''

''Gaby''

''Hey''

''Hi''

''Want to get lunch'' Genji asked

''If you want to I'm not really hungry'' Gaby said

''No I only said because of you'' said Genji caringly

''So you wanted to tell me something''

''Oh ya….um this is really hard to say but I'll say it the best way.. so here it goes….. Gaby we've known each other since elementary and we've always gotten along… and you have always made me happy when I'm sad…. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to be more than friends… Gaby would you like to be my (clears throat) would.. you like to be my girlfriend . .Genji stuttered to say.

''….Genji I…..''Gaby said shocked and not knowing what to say.

GABY'S P.O.V

Genji told me that he wanted me to be his girlfriend but I didn't know what to say. Me and Genj have been friends since 7th grade and now were in 8th and I want to keep my friendship forever. I feel that if I say yes, then if something bad happen we won't have the some friendship as we did before. But if I say no I'll get jealous if he goes out with someone else.

GENJI'S P.O.V

I waited Gaby to answer but it seems she was having trouble saying her answer. Then suddenly.

''I'd love to ….Genji'' said Gaby giving me a hug.

I couldn't believe it, I thought it was probably a dream but I realized it was real when I saw the loving look on her face.

''Really'' I said surprised.

''Ya to be honest with you I kind of have a little crush on you too''. Gaby said

''I'm so glad'' I said

''Me too''

She smiled at me and I smiled back. She blushed and looked away from me. I grabbed her chin between my fingers delicately and made her look at me. She blushed even harder. I brought my face closer and kissed her lips ever so gently. At first she was shocked but then she kissed back shyly. I smiled in the kiss and then we pulled apart.

''Don't be shy, you're a good kisser'' I said

'' uh.. stop you're just saying that ''

I smiled ''I really mean it''.

RING RING ( I know the bell sucks)))

''Well we should probably start getting to class''. I said not wanting to leave Gaby.

''We should'' Gaby said sounding disappointed

''I'll take you to class'' I said so I can still spend a little time with her.

''Ok let's go. Gaby said.

NO ONE'S P.O.V…

Genji walked Gaby to class. He gave her one last kiss and went to his own class.

[2 HOURS LATER]

Finally the bell rang and everyone started walking home with their friends.

GABY'S P.O.V..

''Let me guess Darcy got in a fight'' I said know that me and Darcy always get into fights but hey at least we always win.

''I'll take you two home''. Said Genji . I blushed.

Genji smirked. That sexy bastard.

''awww, since when were you too going out'' said Darcy.(smart ass)

'' Since….. when…. How did you…Genji asked shocked since no one told her because I have always liked Genji and blushed around him when Darcy is around but she has never assumed that we were going out.

''I know when my friend are going out, in this case Gaby.'' Said Darcy..

''Can we just go home'' I said not wanting to talk about it anymore because Darcy and Genji don't exactly get along, well they do but very little and also when I'm mostly around.

''Fine lets go'' Darcy said..

DARCY'S P.O.V.

I can't believe my two best friends are going out. I really hope nothing goes wrong between them.

…. Oh now that I remember…

''GAAAABBBYYY''

'' if I keep hanging around you I'm going to go deafth '' Said Gaby moving her jaw.

''Same here'' said Genji doing the exact same jaw movements.

''well anyway remember tonight were watching Black Butler Season 2.'' I said….

''Oh, ya huh'', Gaby said barely remembering.

''I cant believe you two like watching that show, mainly because if Sebastian was real I couldn't compete with him over Gaby''.

''you took the last words right out of my mouth'' I said with a giant smirk on my face, I love to irritate him. Genji Death glared at me.

''Well we're finally home''. Said Gaby trying to break the tension…

''Ya finally''. Said Genji and I at the same time.

GABY'S P.O.V.

I gave Genji a goodbye kiss and he kissed back.

''I think I'm going to BARF''. Darcy said making fake gagging noises.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

''Bye Genji''

''Bye Gaby''

''See ya later dork'' Darcy said smirking

''See ya later.. Bitch'' Genji said with a bigger smirk.

After Genji left I unlocked the door and we went in.

''as I locked the door I asked'' are you two ever going to get along'' ..

''nope'':)

*sighs* Fine but don't interrupt us next time, ok ''.

''Fine I'll try not to barf''

I rolled my eyes at her.

I went upstairs to go leave our stuff at my room. When I came back I saw Darcy putting on the Black Butler show on and it was Marathon.!

I looked out the window and saw grey clouds forming. '' I can't believe it's going to rain today, I love rain especially with thunder''.

''I don't''

''Why''

''because it feels like I'm in a scary movie and something is going to pop it.

''Thanks a lot why did you say that now I'm scared''

''Want to ask them with snacks or with out them'' I asked

''Na…. oh how about some popcorn''

''Why so you could throw it across my living room''

''No'' Darcy just smirked.

''Alright, but if I find one piece of popcorn I'm going to scare the shit out of you''

''I'd like to see you try'' said Darcy..

I smirked. I finished making the popcorn and went to go sit with Darcy at the couch.

''Ready'' Darcy asked

''Hell ya'' I said anxiously ..

The DVD started and we saw Darcy's husband Claude with golden knives and a creepy kid that was Ciel's age named Alois wearing booty shorts. Which me and Darcy started laughing like crazy. We also saw other demons named Hannah Canterbury, Timber, and Thompson. We also saw psycho Alois poke Hannah's eye out. Darcy started laughing, poor Hannah. Then I saw my favorite butler Sebastian and Ciel in a suite case. Me and Darcy were like WTF o_0. After another few hours and saw Grell(woohoo) and another cute shinigami Ronald Knox and I have to admit he is kinda cute. Finally we reached the last episode and we were so shocked that Ciel turned into a demon. Now Sebastian was stuck with Ciel forever and he didn't even eat (poor Sebastian). We finished watching the whole Black Butler Season 2 and were starting to fall asleep, but before we could….

*Yawns* ….I wish.. our life's could be like Black Butler…. I would like to Have Sebastian as my butler. I said

*Yawns* me too….. all that except I wish Claude was my butler.

NO ONE'S P.O.V.

Suddenly a strike of lightning hit the house and made all the power go ouT.

Ahhhhhhhh'' Darcy and Gaby screamed and were now wide awake.

''nooooo, My popcorn.'' Said Darcy dropping the popcorn all over th place.

''that's what you care about'' Gaby screamed at her.

''Come on''. Gaby used the light of her phone, grabbed Darcy by the hand and both ran up stairs screaming. Gaby locked the door and they both hid under the covers.

''Darcy are you ok''. Gaby asked worried.

''Ya, are you'' asked Darcy

''Ya''

''Good''

''We should try to get some sleep and by tomorrow everything will be alright.'' Gaby said a little tired but not that much as they were before.

(Yawns)''You probably right, Goodnight love you'' said Darcy a little tired too.

''Good night, love you too'' Said Gaby.

The house was silent but Darcy and Gaby weren't the only ones in the house.

''It seems were not in the Victorian Era any more''

''Indeed''

''We will have to wait until tomorrow''.

''And we will see what we are dealing with''.

….

**Finally I'm finished with the first chapter of my first story yayXD. If you want to know when I might be posting the second chapter check on my tumblr which is PhanomhiveDemonicMaid. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream or Reality?**

**Chapter Two: Encounter**

**Hey guys sorry about taking this long and also I'm sorry about all my grammatical errors last time but I promise I'll make it up to you.^_^ And also I decided I am going to change Genji's name to Erik. **

**GaBY'S P.O.V..**

I woke up in the morning, turned around and saw Darcy's arm wrapped around my waist as if she was holding on to her dear life.( I mean I don't blame her since we got the crap scared out of us last night). I got out of my bed and tucked in Darcy in a little more. I went to my window and saw that it was still raining nut not as much. At least a little light got through so the room wasn't completely dark. I did my morning routine as usual. I left the room and smelled really good breakfast. I mean when Uncle Stan cooks it doesn't smell that good. I went down stairs and saw Uncle Stan sitting down and eating breakfast

Hello? I yelled.

''Hey door Munchkin, come over here and eat breakfast'' Uncle Stan said with a mouth full of bacon.

''Oh hey Uncle Stan , did you cook this? I asked.

''No I'm not that good at cooking, it was our butlers'' he said

'' Oh ok…. WAIT WHAT! Surprised. Since when did we have butlers.

''Yes, Butler''

''Since when did we get butlers''

'' Maybe your dad sent them to us''

''Oh and that doesn't concern you. I mean think about it why would dad send us butlers when his hag of wife doesn't want him to even contact us.''. Ok, my dad was pretty rich. He wasn't a millionaire but he was rich. He comes and visits us from time to time with his wife. Who I call a hag from hell because she is such a bitch. When my dad is around she acts sweet and kind but when he isn't she act life the f-ing devil.

''Nop''

''….''

''My lady''

I turned around and saw a very familiar face. I couldn't believe it. Maybe he was a cosplayer or maybe my Uncle Stan dressed him up like that. (Because my Uncle Stan likes Kuroshitsuji) shocking isn't it. But it wasn't just Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus.

''Uh … who…are ..you" I said totally not believing what was just happening. It had to be a dream. Ya. That's the only explanation because demons who makes contracts aren't real.

'' Ah, I apologize for not introducing myself, my name is Sebastian Michaelis'' He put his hand over his heart and gave one of his famous smiles. I swear I could have passed out or died that instant.

''And my name is Claude Faustus and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance''. He did the same thing as Sebastian but Sebastian's greeting made me melt.

''Uh.. ya nice to meet you too''.

''Please sit down my lady I will bring your breakfast right away'',

He pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. '' Sebastian where is the other butler'' My Uncle Stan asked when Sebastian brought my breakfast.

''WHAT, are you kidding me there is another one''. I shouted out. Ok I have to admit that was kinda rude, but another one. ! Maybe he's cute. I wonder what he looks like. No I have Erik and I am not going to think bad thoughts. When Uncle Stan started talking he brought me out of my thoughts.

'' Gaby calm down the other butlers name is Ace Royale…..Ace!"

I looked in the direction of the kitchen door and saw Ace. He was handsome. He had perfect bone structure on his face. He had brown colored hair and these beautiful crystal blue eyes that could make any girl melt which would probably be me.

''Yes'' his voice was so soothing and alluring. He was just perfect.

''Come and meet my granddaughter Gabriela'' said Uncle Stan Ohmygod. Uncle Stan really.! Oh crap I hope I don't say anything stupid.

He looked in my direction and gave a warm smile. I blushed and looked away. I think Sebastian noticed because he gave him a death glare and Ace shot one back. He walked in my direction bowed down with a hand over his heart and introduced himself.

''Hello my lady it's a pleasure to make you acquaintance''

''….''

''My lady is everything alright'' he looked up at me with those beautiful crystal blue eyes.

''Uh ya it's nice to meet you too.'' I said. What an idiot.

He smiled and stood up straight ''well if you'll excuse me I must go back to the kitchen to finish my cleaning'' he said but before he left I could have sworn he winked at me secretly or maybe it ws just my imagination.

Then Sebastian spoke up '' Master is there someone else in the house we should know about'' he said. Oh crap! I forgot about Darcy.

''Yes, Claude go get Darcy''

''Of course''

I saw Claude go upstairs and Uncle Stan had the Nerve to leave for two months just great and the worst thing is that he left the moment I looked away''

''Bye door munchkin and Sebastian and Ace will be sleeping in your room and Claude in Darcy's and they will be sleeping on your bed''

''WHAT..WAIT..DON'T..go''

''My lady if your all done I'll take you plate''

''It's ok I'll take it''

''But a lady as beautiful as you should not raise a single finger''

I blushed and looked away,

He started walking away but before he could leave,

''Wait!''

''Yes''

''Where are you from because I know your not from here''

''What do you mean''

''Don't play dumb with me….demon''

''Well the last thing I remembered was I was serving my master in the Victorian era and then I appeared here.

At the moment I said that his eyes turned into slits and glowed. He got closer to me. Too close.

''How did you know?''

''Well for starters.. you're a fanfiction that's about a boy that makes a contract with you and another one that makes a contract with Claude but we know nothing about Ace and by 'we' I mean Darcy and me so your fake and this is probably all just a dream or I'm in some sort of comma.

He smiled and cupped my face'' But I am standing right in front of you''

''Your fake'' I stated firmly.

He tilted my head even more exposing my neck. He set the plate aside and slithered his hand around my waist so I couldn't get away. He pressed his warm lips against the base of my neck. I shivered under his touch. His lips were trailing up to my face. His lips brushed at the corner of my lips.

''Gaby!''

As soon as we heard Darcy's voice he let go of me, grabbed the plate and went in the kitchen as nothing ever happened.

''Gaby are you ok''! Darcy asked with concern in her voice.

''Ya''

''So you already met Claude''?

''Yup''

''Do you know where they came from?"

''Ya well Sebastian says that one minute he was in the Victorian era and the next he was here''

''Same with Claude''

''And can they go back?'' Darcy asked hoping the answer would be no. Well she was right because they can't go back.

''They can't''

''Aw well that's too bad now they have no choice to stay with us.

''But wait don't we have to show them how the future works''?

''Your right'' said Darcy just realizing it.

''Ok we'll start today but let's show them to our/their rooms first"

''They'll be sleeping with us!''

''Ya but in the naughty way you think''

''AWWWW, alright''

''Sebastian, Claude, Ace! New butler, don't ask''

''Oh is he cute''

''YES, but I have Erik''

''Sucks for you, good thing I'm single''

The three handsome butlers walked into the room

''Yes my lady'' spoke Ace for everyone.

''Damn'' Darcy said. I don't blame her Ace is hot. I did tell her.

''We need to take you three to your rooms''

Darcy climbed up the stairs and I followed behind her. I turned back and said '' Are you coming or not''

''Of course'' Said Claude

''By the way'' Darcy and I turned around and said '' were in the future not in the Victorian era so you are going to start looking like it''

''that's an order''

They looked shocked but then smiled (not Claude) and bowed with a hand over their chests.

''Yes my lady'' said the three at the same time.

''Good then, Ace and Sebastian follow me and Claude you follow Darcy''

We all got to the top of the stairs and went to our rooms.

''Ace, Sebastian you two will be sleeping in my room and I didn't chose for you two stay in here but my Uncle Stan told me I had two''

''So we will be sleeping on the floor'' Asked Sebastian curiously.

''Not exactly, you two will be sleeping with me on my bed and again I didn't choose this''

They looked shocked because I bet they have never slept with their mistress before. Ok, that sounded really wrong and for Darcy this must be a dream come true.

''We will also share the closet it's pretty big so there is room for all of us''

''My lady I don' think..'' Sebastian said but before he could finish I interrupted him.

''look'' I stated firmly '' I don't like this as much as you do but my Uncle Stan ordered this not me and whether you like it or not we ALL have to share this room''

''Of course'' both of them said. I was about to explain more, but I heard a knock at the door. ''Stay here''

I went down stairs and opened the door. Surprise Surprise it was my boyfriend Erik. Was it just me or did Erik look more handsome. I'm probably just having some weird girl desire thing. Oh crap, I'm becoming Darcy!

''Hey''

''Hey''

''what are you doing here''

''oh thank you sweetheart for the welcoming''

''Sorry, come in''

''thanks''

''so''

''Look I just wanted to finish something that we didn't finish at scool''

''what?''

Erik smiled and pressed his lips against mine. My hands were on his chest and his hand were on my shoulders. I couldn't get the feeling that I was being watched and whoever they were I could sense some tension, but it wasn't just one person it was two. We pulled apart and smiled at Each other. We kissed one more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and massaged it which made him moan. We pressed our bodies even closer, but we heard someone coming down the stairs and didn't care thinking it was Darcy.(Just my luck)..

''My lady I apologize I didn't mean to interrupt" said Ace looking away. When we heard Ace that's when we instantly pulled apart. Erik cleared his throat and spoke. "Uh I should probably go" said Erik really nervous. He gave me one last passionate kiss and left. I turned around and looked at Ace.

''My lady I …" Ace tried to apologize again

"It's alright" I said looking straight into His eyes, but I could have sworn I saw jealousy and anger in them.

"is everything alright "

''Of course why wouldn't it be?"

"Nothing um, can you make me some tea please"?

''Of course"

"Thanks" I saw him leave to make tea in the kitchen and I went to sit in the couch and I heard Darcy call Sebastian for something. Who knows what?. After, Ace came in the room with the tea. He handed me the tea and I took it from it, I took one sip of it and I saw him smile.

"**What?''**

He took my tea and set it on the table. "What are you do.." but before I could finish and pressed his lips against mine. I was so shocked that I froze. His lips were so sweet and soft. He pushes me back against the couch and got on top of me. He kissed me passionately and pressed his body against mine. I tried to push him off but not only was he heavy, he was strong. He caressed my cheek and whispered "I think of you more than a mistress".

''Ace" I said between breaths and caressed his cheek. He smiled and kissed me again, but then I heard Sebastian's voice and we instantly pulled apart.(again are you kidding me!). We got of each other. I grabbed my tea and Ace stood loyally by my side as nothing ever happened.

"Young mistress"

"yes"

"Mrs. Darcy wants us to go shopping for new clothes and learn about the future."

''Alright, Ace get me the keys and meet me out front"

''Of course my young mistress"

"Sebastian get Darcy and Claude and meet me out too"

''Of course"

I went out front and saw Ace next to my car (I know having a car a 13) he smiled and I smiled back.

''Young mistress"

"Oh Sebastian and Darcy and Claude"

''Let's go" Said Darcy cheerful.

''Alright let's go''

I told Ace to hand me the keys and I gave them he Sebastian and told him that he would be driving. We got in the car, I was in the front with Sebastian and Darcy was in the middle of Ace and Claude. This must be a dream come true for her.

''Ok start the car Sebastian"

When we got in the car I told Sebastian to start the engine and he did what I instructed him to.

''AHHHHH'' me and Darcy screamed except for the butler obviously and Claude was still emotionless. Except for Sebastian and Ace they looked shock.

''Mistress I apologize, but I do not know how to drive a automobile"

''It's ok, but damn it Sebastian you almost killed us"

"Mistress" Ace suddenly spoke.

''ya"

''May I drive the automobile"

''You know how?''

''Yes"

''And you couldn't have said that earlier''

''Well I thought he already knew how, you know a butler who can't do much isn't worth his salt" Said Ace grinning and I totally saw Sebastian give Ace one of his death glares through the front mirror.

''Okay Sebastian you and Ace switch places and by the way you don't have to call this an automobile any more you can just call it car." I sated because I mean you never hear a young person say automobile.

''But mis..''

''Sebastian I'm not arguing with you just switch places, the faster we get going the faster we can come back"

''Yes mistress"

Sebastian and Ace switched Places and Ace finally started the car and started driving it smoothly.

"Wow Ace you really know how to drive a car!''

''My mistress made me drive one back in the Victorian era"

''Wow''

''Well Gaby this is going to be a long day" Said Darcy.

''Yay" I said not really meaning it.

…...

**Well guys hoped you liked chapter two! And yay a new Sexy butler appeared. Who do you think will win Sebastian or Ace. Let's all just face it who know about Claude he is just like a brick he has no emotion, but you can never be so sure about it in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your d

Hey guys sorry I know it's really late I should just go kill myself (wahhhh!) really I am sorry but I promise I'll make it up to you ..someday. Any way I won't keep you waiting.

Me: Ciel take it away!:))

Ciel: what?

Me: take it away!:))

Ciel: take what away?

Me: it!

Ciel: it what..

Me; *Facepalms a billion times* the thing we rehearsed!

Ciel: Oh.. the writer doesn't own anything in kuroshitsuji, but wishes she did.

Me: See that wasn't so hard now come and give me a hug..

Ciel: tch.. and get away from me..

Me: no.. don't be so rude.

Ciel: well you left me no choice ..Sebastian!

Sebastian :Yes my lord..

Me: alright alright.. on to the story.

*Sebastian whispers in my ear something about Ciel* Me: I know tell me about it.

*We both smirk and look at Ciel*

Ciel: What?

Sebastian: Oh nothing my lord..*smirks*

Me: **tries not to giggles* anyway on with the story..

Chapter 3 ;; Mr. emotionless finally shows some emotion!

Gaby's P.O.V

''Well were here'' said Darcy really happy..

''Oh what fun'' I said. I could really kill myself. Hey! Maybe I could ask Sebastian for his knives.

''So you were looking forward to it my lady'' said Claude as monotone as ever.

''It's called sarcasm Claude ..I don't really mean it. I totally stated.

''ah I understand''.

''Come on let's go''. Darcy said..

We all step out of the car, I told Ace to lock the car with the control and we all started walking to the Block..

''Ok,, well I'll take Claude and you take Sebastian and Ace'' said Darcy.

''Hell no'' I almost screamed to the top of my lungs.

''Aw Gaby'' Darcy said and winked at me. Now I know what she wanted, how could I not see this before. She wanted some alone time..with Claude.

*sighs* '' fine''

Darcy gave me a really big hug and left with Claude. Well… I wouldn't say he walked behind her, he was practically yanked by his hand.

''My lady''

I turned around and gave a really big sigh. I knew I would have to spend the whole day with Sebby and Ace.

'' Yes my lady"

" Of course'"

We started walking at the block and right away all the girls started drooling and staring. The guys wanted to kill them, but obviously that could never happen. Well I hope it turns out right with Darcy..and Mr. emotionless. So I thought. Now that were here we do need to get the butlers some modern clothes. Even though they still look handsome in their butler uniforms. Wait! Did I just say that. Oh God I can't be falling for them.

"My lady'' Ace said in a really sexy voice bringing me out of my thoughts.

''ya''

''where are we specifically going''?

''were going to get you some new clothes''

''what's wrong with our uniforms my lady'' Sebastian spoke up.

''well it is the 21st century and young handsome looking people don't wear butler uniforms if you haven't noticed yet.''

'' You think were handsome my lady'' Sebastian said with a smirk. Ace looked over too, waiting for an answer with a smirk as well..

''Well you both are tall dark and handsome, literally and you don't look like a hobo with missing teeth''. I said not trying to show a hint of emotion. "Look let's just get this day over with, the fast we can get things done the faster we can leave''

''Of course'' Ace said still smirking. It's so uncomfortable when you have two damn demons staring you down because you can definitely their eyes burning into your soul.

''Let's go into this store''

Both of them said ok and followed me into the store and as soon as we were greeted… well technically them, I was freakin Casper the ghost. She was blonde, big boobs and big butt. Probably fake. And the worst part is ..there was two of them.

''HI I'm Tiffany'' said the blonde.

''And my name is Sofia'' said the other perky blonde.

''If you need help with A**N**Y**TH**I**NG **please let us know'.'

''Of course we will ladies'' Sebastian said putting on one of his famous smiles. The perky blondes giggled and walked.

''Well come on you two''.

So we walked around, found some clothes that definitely fitted them, but I made sure they liked it. When we were finally ready to leave the two perky blondes flirted with them one last time and gave them their numbers which to I scoffed. To my shock they kept the numbers and didn't throw them away. We kept walking around the block and walked into AT&T store and got them big android phones.

''my lady'' said Ace looking at his new cell phone

''Yes'' I answered .

''Why do we need these new cell phones; not that we are not thankful, but I will always be there to protect you'' said Ace.

''As will I my lady" said Sebastian not letting Ace being the only one to say that.

*sigh* ''because if you didn't notice I don't have any contract with you so I can't call you at any time with a cell phone''. I stated clearly.

''aah yes'' said Sebastian and Ace forgetting that we did not have a contract in any way..

''Any way come on we need other things as well..like shoes.' '

"Of course my lady" said Ace.

''Of course my lady" said Sebby.

Darcy's .

"Well come on Claude what clothes do you like'' I said finally getting really irritated that Claude would not choose his own damn clothes.

''my lady I'm fine with what you pick for me'' Claude said emotionless as ever.

"Claude seriously you are getting on my last nerve… cann you seriously not choose your own clothes and cut the damn crap with your emotioneless with your emotionless face it's really pissing me off..can you not change your damn shit expression. I finally finished yelling at Claude. To be honest I was shocked myself …that not even my screaming changed his freakin expression. I got so tired of him that I scoffed at him and was about to walk away, but before I could he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

He pushed me against the wall into one of the changing rooms. He lowered his head to my eye level and whispered in a seductive tone.

''If you want me to change my expressions, oh I'll show you" He said in a voice that started to make me wet. He closed the curtains in the changing room.

''C-claude…. Wait stop were going to get in trouble" I said almost trembling. I mean it's not that I didn't enjoy it, it's just that I really didn't want anyone walking in on a weird picture.

''No we won't… we just have to make sure not to make a sound'' Claude said even huskier getting even close.

I flinched and Claude just smirked.

He started kissing my neck and worked his way down He started taking of his jacket and mine along with his . Ok, I know I obsessed over him and things, but this is going way too far. He Is just making me wet. He took off his glasses, vest, shirt pants and pants. He took my shirt, bra, pants and lastly my underwear.

But I have to admit he is flawless. Hi porcelain skin. His toned chest.

''Oh god '' I accidently said while looking what was in front of me.

Claude smiled and said ''Not even God can save you now"

He kissed my neck and trailed down kisses on the way to my breast. He took my breast in his mouth and was biting my lip as hard as I could so I could not let out a single moan.

He let go of my breast and stared me straight in my eyes. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes.

I know this was wrong me looking while he is in his birthday suit, but I just couldn't help but look at his twinkie''. It was so big and really really thick. Oh wait im a fucking virgin this is going to hurt like hell.

He then caught me staring at his penis and smiled."' Don't worry you will feel pleasure soon after''.

''Uhh'' I couldn't say anything and uhh is not sexy at all I was completely speechless,

Again sorry guys know I'm late, school got me really busy, but now that I'm on vacation I should be posting chapter much faster…You know I wonder what the butlers will do next and how will Gaby and Darcy deal with it…and sorry about the misspelling guys for some reason something has been wrong with my spelling check and changes my words a lot. Pls review;))

Me; anything you'd like to add Sebastian.

Sebastian: actually yes since when was Claude this seductive.

Me: I don't know, I don't stalk him.

Sebbbby: by the way Claude does not have a toned chest and is not beautiful, he looks like something ran him over.

Me; you may think that, but his fangirls don't.

Sebastian: well everyone has his own opinion and I am entitled to mine.

Me; well we could keep talking over this over some food and you can get some soul food and drink.

Sebastian; alright then let's go and thank you to all you lovely viewers who have been reading the fanfiction story….

*me and Sebastian grab our coats and leave through the door*…*pops my head through the door* Oh I don't own kuroshitsuji, but I wish I did..bye:):)

ocument here...


End file.
